I'd Rather Have Pizza
by killedbytacos
Summary: Alex and Max oneshot - During their first date they decide they'd rather have pizza and things go further than they were expecting. *sorry for bad description*


**Hey there... so, this is my first time writing a fic but any feedback would be appreciated. Just watched Supergirl season 1 a few weeks ago and instantly shipped these two the first time they were in a room together.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters - if I did there would've been some frick frack ;D**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **XXX**

"Come on, you have to admit: you deserved it", Alex grinned at the stubbled man who casually leaned across the table.

"Okay, that is not fair", said Maxwell Lord as he rolled his eyes jokingly. "You can't blame a guy for not trusting an alien wearing a miniskirt and thigh-high boots as if she's in some kind of... I don't know... 21st century girl band."

Alex gawped, "oh yeah, because you're not the type of guy who would drop his pants for any woman wearing that."

"Of course not", he stated in mock scepticism.

She laughed, having grown accustomed to his typical playboy attitude.

"You can't blame me for not trusting the arrogant billionaire who attempted to kill my sister, on several occasions, and caused more complications for the people trying to save the city."

"Fair enough... however, that did not warrant illegally locking me up."

"Alright, alright, maybe not." Alex grinned.

"So tell me, do you trust me now?" He said sarcastically, but behind his eyes she could see a sincerity there: that he really did want to earn her trust. That was what had drawn her to him in the first place - that soft side of him that emerged only when he was vulnerable, which she had to admit wasn't often. It was also what had lead her to be eating dinner with him now.

"Would it make you happy if I said yes?"

"Perhaps."

His answer hung in the air as a comfortable silence settled between them, his eyes smiling.

Their silence was interrupted as a waiter approached. "What can I get for you?"

"Can I be honest?" Alex said, turning to face her date.

"Let me guess, you'd actually much rather be sitting in a Pizza Hut right now?"

She sucked air in through her teeth guiltily. "How did you guess..."

"Let's just say that I've realised you're not exactly impressed by the size of the bill." They grinned at each other. "Alright, where's the nearest pizza place."

 **XXX**

The streets were dark as they strolled through the city, the familiar shape of the Catco building in the distance.

Alex had been relieved when Max had suggested leaving the over priced restaurant for a more informal eatery. After all, it had reminded her too much of their so-called date when she was distracting him from J'onn sneaking into his facility.

So, after a much more comfortable evening spent stuffing their faces with pizza, they had retreated to the pavements of National City where they walked in silence.

Feeling his eyes on her, Alex grinned at her feet. "Is there a particular reason why you're looking at me or have you just grown sick of eyeing the streets?"

"What, can a man not look at a strong, beautiful woman without needing a reason?"

"Ever the charmer, Max", she smiled, turning her head to face him.

Unable to hold his intense gaze, her eyes returned to her shoes. Realising they had stopped walking, Alex began to step forward but his hand had caught her wrist and he pulled her towards him. Stumbling into place on front of the dark haired man, she looked up at him, her surprise even reflecting in his features too.

"I... I'm sorry", he fumbled, as his usually confident exterior shifted to awkwardness.

Alex suddenly became conscious of her hands which had grabbed onto his coat lapels in surprise. She let her hands flutter to her own neck where she felt her breaths grew heavy in her throat.

"It's fine, really, it's fine; I'm fine, I mean... I have no idea what words are coming out of my mouth right now", she laughed nervously, to which he returned a smile which spread to his eyes.

"I don't know why I... actually, that's a lie. I just... I'm really glad you agreed to come to dinner with me tonight, Alex." His eyes connected with hers and they pleaded for her to understand him.

"I don't want to sound cliche", he continued. "Everything I feel sounds so meaningless when I try putting it into words. Phrases have lost their meanings... people say things that they don't understand or that aren't true." His hands came up to cup her face as he looked to her desperately, "there's something about you, Alex; something that brings out a side of me that I haven't seen since I was a child. I know that you see me as this billionaire asshole, and I guess that is who I am, but if you give me a chance I can show you that there's more to me than that."

Dazed by his words, the brunette raised her hand to cup his as electricity flowed through her nerves from where his hands touched her cheeks. Closing her eyes she sank into his touch, his thumb caressing her face. She shifted forwards, their bodies pulled closer together like magnets, and opening her eyes she found herself tracing the edge of his lips with her fingers. At this his breath hitched and his gaze bore into her longingly.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Max. I knew who you were when I decided to meet you tonight. This exterior that you show the world: the arrogance, the rash decisions, I know that behind that there is good intent. You see things by way of the greater good even if it means consequences for yourself, and deep down all you want is to save your city. I know that you care, Max. You may boast but all that does is sell yourself short in the things that count. I see these qualities in you. So Max, please... don't explain yourself."

Barely had she finished talking when he pulled her into his arms as their lips crashed together. Her lips burned with intensity, the passion that had built up since the moment they'd first met. Each time their lips disconnected they would slam back together, her hands grasping at his face and round to the nape of his neck, wanting to be closer.

His hands gripped into the fabric at the back of her dress sending shocks up her spine. His tongue danced like fire across hers in a feverish heat, neither of them willing to let go.

Alex felt the desperate need that flowed between them and ran her fingers through his hair, grazing his head with her nails. This received a quiet groan from him which echoed through their kiss and biting her lip he beckoned the same reaction from her.

As if pained to do so, he forced himself away from her, knowing that they could not continue this way for much longer in the streets. "Alex..." he said through heavy breaths, "my apartment is just round the corner, if you..."

She cut him off, once again pressing her mouth to his. "Lead the way", she said between kisses. Grinning from ear to ear, Max pecked her briefly before grabbing her hand and leading her round to the attractive apartment building and through the door to the stairway where he pressed her into the banister as their mouths connected again. Spinning in circles they found their way to Max's door, staying connected all the while.

After fumbling with the keys Max shoved open the door and throwing them aside his eyes locked onto Alex's. Without pause, he advanced towards her and clasping her in his arms again he rammed her into the door. Now enclosed in the privacy of Max's apartment, she no longer held back as she tore off his coat, wanting to feel the touch of his skin.

Shifting his mouth to her neck, Max latched onto her clavicle, sucking on the smooth skin along in a line up to her jaw, making her emit moans that sent shivers through him.

After ripping off his tie and kicking his shoes and socks away, Max slid his hands down Alex's side's and grabbing her thighs he hoisted her up around his waist. He lifted her through the apartment into his bedroom where he placed her down on the bed. Still standing, he gently lifted one of her legs, lightly grazing his fingers down to her ankles where he unfastened her delicate heels one by one. He wanted to make her wait in anticipation even though he was eager to go faster.

As Max lowered himself over her, Alex arched up into him and drew him closer, pressing their mouths together and fumbling at the buttons on his shirt and undid it to reveal his muscular torso. Rolling over so that she was on top of him, Alex shifted allowing him to pull off her dress, his hands settling on her waist so he could pull her in towards him.

"This isn't a fling," Max whispered, "is it?"

Alex laughed, but in realising he was being serious she faltered. Cupping his face in her hands she leaned down to press their foreheads together, "did you miss that whole conversation we had about half an hour ago? I meant every word."

Max smiled sincerely, and then laughed "well in that case..." He flipped her swiftly over onto her back and she screeched with laughter. As he grazed his hands across her sides, his mouth moved to her neck and he murmured, "maybe we should eat pizza more often..."


End file.
